Love Someone Like Me?
by xXNightWatcherXx
Summary: "I Can't Live Like This Anymore, I Just Can't! I Just Wish I wasn't Born, I Wish I Didn't Exist, I Wish I Was Dead! Nobody Wants Me! Everyone Hates Me! They'll Always Have And Always Will! I'm Forever Alone." (Mix with 2k12, 2k3 and TMNT Comics)
1. Author's Note

_**A/N: I know, other Fan fic but I have a lot of fan fics ideas that keep popping in my head and trust me, there's a lot! But I only have 9-10 more. (Four of them are on my other fan fic account)**_

_**Before I let you guys read, I need to tell you guys about some things about this story.**_

_**First of all, this story is based on a special need girl named Charlotte Lopez and her live with the TMNT.**_

_**Second, this has a lot of sad parts in it and I mean a lot. There will be a little bit of humor, action and romance but again a lot of sad scenes.**_

_**Third, this maybe might disgust, interfere, get you mad or get plain confuse and maybe piss. Maybe is because my OC has special hanging out with the turtles or is just something else. (Also because I'm comparing her with mutants)**_

_**Also, I rated this story M because for good reason, to be on the safe side, lots of cursing, Lots of swears, some scene can be bloody or disturbing (because my OC has lot of medical problems that she has to deal with) and might or might not have a *couch, couch* you know, dot, dot , dot. (If you know what I mean)**_

_**Also, other thing I want to tell you guys. I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer this time and this time I mean it this is time, I'm really gonna try my best to make them longer, also try to make this story better as possible (and not make it crappy like the others) But if you guys can, please do help me and give me tips or something so I can succeed. Please! *puppy dog eyes***_

_**Okay now that was being said and done, let me in traduce my OC to you guys.**_

**Name: **

Charlotte O'Neil (Use To Be Lopez)

**Nickname: **

Charlie, freak (and a lot of other bad names) sis, babe and princess.

**Age: **

17

**Skin Color: **

Tanish

**Hair Color:**

Black (Normally Dark Brown)

**Eye Color: **

Baby Blue

**Height: **

4.11 inches

**Weight:**

(Same Weight As April)

**Body Features:**

Small waist (hips)

Skinny

A little chubby

Small breast

Small butt (hehehe)

Small hands and feet

Small ears

Top lip (thin)

Bottom lip (buff)

**Size Shirt:**

Small/ X small

**Size Pants: **

Size 0

**Size Shoes:**

Sizes, 3-4-5 (it depends on the shoes)

**Conditions:**

Cystic Hydroma (But that will change later on)

ADHD

**Race:**

Hispanic

**Religion: **

Christian (But different)

**Family Members: **

Kirby O'Neil (Her Step-Father)

April's Aunt (Her Step-Aunt)

Aprill O'Neil (Her Half-Sister)

John Lopez (Abuse Father)

Rosa Lopez (Abuse Mother)

**Friends: **

April O'Neil

Casey Jones

Irma

Angel

Mikey

Leo

Donnie

Raph (most of the time but that change later on)

Master Splinter

Karai/Miwa

Venus De Milo

Alopex

Abby Smith

Dr. Chaplin (As a young teenager)

Usgai

LeatherHead (LH)

**Close Friends: **

April O'Neil

Casey Jones

Mikey

Donnie

Usgai

LeatherHead (LH)

******Relationships**:

Jack Gomez (Abuse Ex-Boyfriend)

Raph (Later on in the chapters)

**Love Interest: **

Raph

**Enemies:**

Ninjara

The Foot

Purple Dragons (Hun)

The Kraang

Jack Gomez (Part of the Foot and Purple Dragons)

Hana Stark

Chris Bradford (Razar)

Baxter Stockman

Other Mutants

**Rivals:**

Slash

Raph (he sees her as a stranger at first)

Tiger Claw

Xever (Fishface)

**Pets: **

Demon (Pet husky/dog)

**Kids:**

Stellaluna Hamato

_**A/N: Well, That's It! Now Here's The Chapter 1 Of 'Love Someone Like Me?'**_

_**Enjoy! =D**_

_**PS: The prologue is gonna be short, not short, short but short.**_

_**Just thought I let you guys know. **_


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, Here's The Next Chapter Of 'Love Someone Like Me?"**

**Enjoy! =D**

…

**Prologue**

_I wonder why these things keep happening to me. "Please help me. I don't want to be alone." I thought. My parents didn't want me. Apparently I was a mistake in their eyes. All I could remember was how they told me I was nothing. I felt like they could care less about me. They didn't care if I was sick. Just as long as I did what they told me to do._

_ The moment I thought my life would change, I met a man named John Gomez in ninth grade. We've known each other through twelfth grade. Things to see to be ok at first but then it got worse. He beat me, raped me, took everything from me. My heart was broken into a million pieces._

_ I decided to run away not turning back. I took what little things I could. I packed my medical supplies, some clothes, and food. I wanted to get away from it all. I wanted to start over. "No one wanted a freak like me." I thought. I could hear those words play over in my mind. For sure, I realized I'm forever alone in this world._

**...**

**Well, I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you guys think.**

**Please Read And Review. **


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT character except my OC's. **

…

**April's POV:**

"Irma, we're here to have fun not here to talk about history or any of that stuff!"

I roll my eyes as I watch my friends Irma and Casey arguing about having fun and not talking about stuff. It was around nine 'O'clock and we were heading to Angel's place to watch her favorite movie. 'Jaws'

Though I'm not a huge fan of classic horror movies, Jaw was one of my only favorite out of all of them. As we were walking we were walking through the streets I was getting one of those 'feelings' again. I stop, close my eyes and try to listen to the sound.

_Someone is in trouble. _I open my eyes and heard a couple of laughter's and someone screaming.

I could tell that Casey heard them too but Irma was just standing there looking confuse. "Uh guys, why did we stop?"

Casey told something to Irma and Irma frown but nodded and walks away, probably heading to Angel's place.

Then Casey turns to me and we nodded and we ran through the dark alley's trying to trace the sound. As we ran through the darkest part of the city, were usually a bunch of gangs hang out we heard the more laughter's and more screams.

As we got closer we saw six Purple Dragons beating up a poor innocent girl. One of the PD's must have spot us and grin. "Hey look fellas, more fresh meat!"

We got out our weapons and prepare ourselves in case they attack us, which of course they did. One of them ran at us and tries to throw a punch but Casey came in front of me and kick the guy in the balls, making the PD to falls on his knees crying in pain. Other PD came running but this time to me, I have time to get out my war fan and swung it around trying to slice him. To my surprise it did. I slice in on the upper arm but as I was going to slice him again, other PD came up behind me and knock me of my feet causing me to fall on the solid ground.

I try to get up but PD pin me down with his heavy leather boot. He pick up a pipe and was about to swung my head with it but was push away by Casey who hit him hard on the back of his head.

We fought like this for other couple of minutes till four of the PD's retreat and ran out of the streets and into a dark alley. The rest of the PD's was lying dead on the ground, blood flowing from their bodies and onto the ground or on the wall.

While Casey dump the dead bodies in the dumpster and I ran to check up on the girl. As I ran closer I saw that she was lying on the ground, with her clothes have torn not to torn for the PD's to do anything to her, I can tell that she has a lot of bruises on her body and I mean a lot, even place where I couldn't Imation the bruises will be.

I bent down and removed her dark brown hair from her face and gasp when I saw that she was not normal! Not in a mutant way, no she was human but she has…..special needs.

Though I wonder why girls like her doing in a place like this, most of all, where is her family?

I also can tell that she has cystic hydroma, her face was puffy like most would say but not too puffy but her mouth was normal and not mouth open with teeth's that are out of place. Her face was a little bit normal, which is good because something could happen if it wasn't.

I can also tell that she has a trach tube in her neck and a feeding tube in her belly. I also see a scar that ran down from her left eye to the bottom of her neck. I look around and saw her stuff lying on the other side of the streets.

I got up and pick it up and turn to call for Casey.

**Casey POV:**

I dump the last PD's hoes in the dumpster till I heard April calling my name. I turn and ran up to her and saw that she was hold two bags and a pack back. "Casey, do you think you can carry her and take her to Angel's?"

I look at the girl that she was pointing at and gasp when I saw that she wasn't normal, not normal as in a bad way but normal as in a good way.

I went over to her and pick her up bridle style and walk over to April. Then me and April started heading to Angel's place.

An hour later we got to Angel's a knock on the door. About a few seconds Angel opens the door and gasp when she saw the unconscious girl in my arms. "What happen?!" she yelled in shock of seeing her.

She let us inside as I saw Irma looking at us like if we were crazy. I lay her on the couch and said. "A bunch of PD's beat the fuck out of her, lucky she did get bone by them." "PD?" Irma said in a confuse voice.

I roll my eyes and said. "No Irma it was a bunch of old ladies that beat her up!" I said in sarcasm. Irma scowls and turns to get something from the kitchen. Then Angel walks up to me and said. "Is she going to be alright?"

Before I can say anything, I heard a groan and look over the couch to see the girl waking up. "Guys, the chick is waking up!"

Everyone turns and watch as the opens her eyes and look around the room and stop until she saw us. I smile and wave my hand and said. "Sup!" I don't know was it something I said or something but mid five seconds the chick started to freak the hell out.

"AHHHHHH!"

**...**

**Wow, this chapter took me 2 and a half hour. **

**Well, for some of you who don't know what 'bone' means (beside being a person body insides) It can be other way of saying 'Rape' **

**And Wow, 1,000 words YOLO! XD**

**Well, I hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think and please don't forget to read and review! =D**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Also go back to her where it said 'Author's Note' I change Charlotte Bio a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT character except my OC's. **

…

**Casey's POV:**

"AHHHHHHH!" I watch as the chick fell of the couch and back up against the wall near where the window is and where the front door was. I don't know if it was something I said or whatever but I knew she was freaking out. I turn to April and ask her to go and calm her down. She nodded and rushes over to the girl and bent down to her level and said in a calm voice.

"Hey, calm down we're not here to hurt you." In mid secs the girl calm down but stayed alert. I then walk over to her and bent down. "Look, I know ya freak out and don't know where ya are but we save ya by a bunch of PD's bastards from doin anythin to ya so be thankful dat we save ya and stop freakin out."

The chick turns to me and glare, probably because of my langue or somethin but she became calmer and less alert. "Oh." She then got up and walks over to the couch and sighs. "Sorry, is that I'm so use to gangs ganging up on me and whatever that I'm not use to trusting people easily.

I knew wat she meant besides, I don't blame her. By the looks of it she probably has been through a lot in her life. "How come you guys not gross out by me?" I shook my head and look back at da chick who was looking at us with a confuse look on her face.

"Wat do ya mean?" I ask. She then look even more confuse as she took of her hoodie and jacket and then look at us again with a look of shame and embarrassment. As I look I can clearly see dat she was different, like dat fact dat she has a condition like April said but besides dat I can see dat she has scars on her arms and legs, not only dat there's some more on her back and on her chest. There was also a huge scar going from the top of her eye and down ta her neck, there were also really bad bruises all of her body.

"Wat da hell happen ta her?" I thought as I look at all the scars and bruises on her body. I Irma comin back from the kitchen and was staring at the girl scars and bruises while Angel (who somehow was in the kitchen with Irma) came back and handed da glass of water and asks. "What's your name and if I may ask, how old are you?"

The chick took a ship of her water and said. "M-my name is Charlotte, Charlotte Lopez or use to be Lopez and I'm 17 years old." I raise a brow and ask. "Wat do ya mean use to be mean 'use to be Lopez'?" The chick now Charlotte, look at me and sighs. "I'm disowned."

**Charlotte POV:**

Everyone was shock as what I said. Yes it was true, I was disowned, and my parents didn't want me anymore so I ran away. "What do you mean you're disowned?!" Angel, who I think that's her name, was looking at me with a shock expression on her face. I sigh again and nodded. "Yes, my parents didn't want me anymore so I ran away and now I'm disowned."

A girl with red hair, blue eyes like mine and has freckles on cheeks which I think her name is April, walk up to me and said with a frown. "Why would your parents not want you?" I sigh once more and told them everything I know. How my parents abuse me and say things that are hurtful, I told them about the kids at school, told them about my ex-boyfriend, Jack Gomez and told them how I ran and travel from place to place to find a new life and a home and how I always get gang up by gangs and other bad people on the streets or neighborhoods.

A boy who name I think was Casey came up to me and frown. "So no wonder you were getting beat up by those PD's." I nodded and look down not making any eye contact. "Well!" Angel walks over and places a smile on her face. "Know that we know some things about you though I can tell you don't want to talk about your past." She then went and stands in front of the TV and said. "I think it's time to introduce ourselves."

Angel then starting to point to the girl near the kitchen who for some reason won't stop staring at me and it was really making me very uncomfortable. Angel can see that Irma was still staring at me so she went up to her and slap her face and then went back to her and said. "Anyway, My name Is Angel, the girl who won't stop staring at you is Irma!" Irma blushes and looks away. "Okay, over here next to you is April O'Neil, but you can call her Ape or Red and next to her is Casey Jones but you can call him Case or Jones."

I look at everyone and smile. They seem really nice and trust worthy. "It's nice to meet you all; also you can call me Charlie if you want." I remember that I forgot to stay my nickname and luckily I did because Casey smiles and said. "Alright Charlie, so wat are ya going ta do now, I mean…ya can't stay in da streets all your life, can ya?"

I frown and a tear started to form in my eyes as I realize they were right, I have no family and no place to go. "N-no, I mean, I don't know where to go from here and I don't have any more family I can contact or anything."

I couldn't hold it in any longer; I let the tears fall from my eyes and cry. April, who was kind enough to let me cry on her shoulder which I gladly did, she frown and look at everyone. Then I felt her arm loosen from my body and she look at me with a smile on her face.

"You know, if you want, you can come to my place and live with me and be part of my family besides." Her smile grew into a grin and said. "I always wanted a sister." My eyes widen when she said that, more tears came running down as I leap at April and huge her really tight but not too tight. "Oh April, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

**April POV:**

It's been weeks since Charlotte 'O'Neil' became part of our family. My dad and my aunt gladly took her in and wrote some papers saying that she was adopted by the O'Neil family. I was really happy that she is now my sister, well half-sister but still. I mean I always wanted one and plus…I didn't want her to live in the streets alone and not have anyone to turn to or be care for.

Right now me and Charlotte were sitting in her 'now new room' which was cover in Godzila's posters along with other posters like Nikki Minaj, Daddy Yankee (A Spanish rapper) and Jason Derluo and some of them are from anime TV shows and movies that she likes, like Elfen Lied, Attack On Titan and The Devil Is A Part-Timer. She also listen to some anime songs from this app that she got on her IPhone (Which I got her) called 'Anime Radio' Not only that, the wall was painted red with some gold Japanese dragons on it.

On the walks were also pictures of her and some of me and my friends, right now we are just playing a game of UNO on Charlotte's new bed that my aunt got her. "I WIN!" I laugh as Charlotte drop her last card on the pile and laugh. "You beat me again Charlotte." "Please, just call me Charlie." I nodded and place the card on the table next to her new laptop and look back at Charlotte. "So Charlie, what else do you want to do?"

She thought for a moment and said. "I have a question." I raise brow and said. "Sure, ask away!" She giggles and said. "Am I going to the same school as you, Casey, Angel and Irma?" I smile and nodded. "Yep, and my dad also told the principle that for you to be in the same class and class period as us so you don't have to worry about people ganging up on you or anything, Oh, and the same laugh period."

Charlotte smile and hug me while I hug her back. "Thanks April, for everything." I smile back and let go of her. "You're welcome Charlie." Just then my T-Phone started to ring. I got off the bed and pick the phone and answer it. "Hello? Oh hey Donnie what's up?" I listen to what Donnie was saying and look back at my 'new' sister and sighs. "Sorry Donnie but I can't, I have to go help my sister with getting more stuff for her room and more stuff for her to wear."

I can hear a gasp from Donnie as he asks if how I got a sister. I told him how I and the rest found her and me, my dad and my aunt making her part of my family and making her my half-sister but leaving out the part that she was different and all. Then Mikey 'who probably took the phone from Donnie and ask if they can meet her' I gulp and say that she's not ready for her sister to meet them, after that I quickly hang up and put my phone away and went back to the bed and sat next to Charlotte who was looking at me confuse of who was I talking to.

"So who's that?" I smile and said. "Oh, that's my friend Donnie and Mikey, their just asking me if I can come over to hang but I said no because I want to hang with you, plus we need to get you more stuff, then they ask if they can meet you but I said no."

Charlotte raises a brow and asks. "Why?" I try to think of something to say without hurting her feelings. "I just don't think they're ready to meet you yet, I mean, I would love them too but they can't." Charlotte frowns and cross her arms. "Why?" she asks again. "It's because they not use to people like you especially Raph, he is quick to judge people, though they're different themselves." "Then why you don't want them to meet me if they're different as well?"

I sigh again and said. "They're not different like you, they're different because." Again, I try to find the right words, but I knew I have to tell her sooner or later. "Because they're not humans." Charlotte eyes widen and said. "What do you mean they're not humans?!" I gulp and look at her and said. "They're teenage mutant ninja turtles."

…**..**

**DUN, DUN, DUN! THE NINJA TURTLES ARE REAL! (Not really but I wish though XD) Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and I gotta say, this is the longest chapter I had ever wrote in my entire life! It's almost up to 2,004 words! **

**That's a record for me and trust me it took me from 3:30pm to 5:08pm Yes! Three and a half hour! (Though I did took some potty breaks and ate something for dinner)**

**Well, again, I hope you guys like this chapter and tell me what you think of it. **

**Please Read And Review! =D**


End file.
